Aku, yang tak terlihat
by Permen Caca
Summary: Sakit mencintai orang yang tak balas mencintaimu, atau sekadar berbalik untuk melihatmu./Dia menciumku pada suatu malam, tapi dia tidak ingat/"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau tahu,ini menyakitkan..."/For S-Savers contest : Banjir TomatCherry II/rnr?


Sakit mencintai orang yang tak balas mencintaimu, atau sekadar berbalik untuk melihatmu.

.

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku, yang tak terlihat **© **Permen Caca**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Tragedy

**Didedikasikan untuk (Alm) Arnanda Indah aka Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan (Alm) Christian Raphael Ariete aka Raffa part II **

**Juga untuk S-Savers contest : **Banjir TomatCherry

**Warning : **Very rush, slight pair, OOC, dan ending yang dipaksakan.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

Aku berkenalan dengannya saat kelas dua SMA. Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh.

Apa karena pertengkaranku dengannya? Sehingga aku terbiasa dengan sosoknya yang selalu ada untuk menggangguku? Apa karena dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu membuatku selalu teringat dengan wajahnya? Apa karena dia hadir disaat aku sedang kesepian?

Sungguh, sampai sekarang pun berkali aku memikirkan jawabannya, tapi tak pernah kutemukan.

Aku adalah satu dari sekian orang yang menyukai Sasuke. Tentu saja, itu berarti sainganku banyak. Aku ini hanyalah gadis biasa, yang sedikit beruntung bisa cukup dekat dengan Sasuke—walau hanya sebatas teman.

Jujur saja, itu bagaikan sanjungan bagiku. Diantara banyak orang, dia—kurasa—orang yang paling dekat dengannya adalah aku.

Aku terkadang tertawa kecil mengingat aku yang selalu _ngeblank_ pas dia tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku—ditambah dengan _my heart beats faster_.

"Raket baru? Dari siapa ini?"

Aku menoleh ketika suara yang kukenal berlantun di udara. Kulihat Sasuke mengayun-ayunkan raket bulu tangkis itu senang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tahu ini dari siapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin penggemarmu," aku berusaha terdengar tenang ketika mengucapkannya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik pintu loker. Aku (sok) sibuk mencari sesuatu di lokerku.

"Penggemar yang aneh ya?" gumamnya.

"Aneh?" penasaran, aku malah bertanya balik.

"Iya, aneh. Biasanya yang kutemukan di lokerku adalah sebatang coklat, bunga, surat dan barang-barang yang tidak berguna lainnya. Tapi kali ini beda, barang yang diberikan adalah barang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Kau tahu kan? Raketku patah?"

Aku membalas, "Iya, tahu."

"Aku akan berterimakasih sekali pada orang yang memberiku ini, andai aku tahu…"

Pergerakanku terhenti sesaat. Seulas senyum tipis terpasang di wajahku kini. Samar, rasa haru menyelimutiku karena Sasuke senang dengan hadiah itu.

"Aku juga penasaran, siapa orang yang sering memberiku sekotak bekal onigiri setiap hari sabtu," suaranya mengalun lagi. Lalu, aku merasakan dorongan untuk segera pergi dari sini.

"Um, sepertinya aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar. Dah, Sasuke," alasanku. Aku menutup pintu loker dan bergegas pergi.

Jika aku berada lebih lama lagi bersama Sasuke saat ini, dia bisa mencurigai wajahku yang tegang dan akan menanyaiku macam-macam!

Oh, sial! Pipiku terasa panas sekali sekarang.

Yup, seperti bayanganmu, aku adalah pengagum rahasia Sasuke. Pengagum rahasia tentunya kebanyakan terjadi pada orang-orang pemalu.

Pemalu? Aku?

Teman-temanku akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bila mengetahui aku menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Aku dikenal sebagai cewek yang berani—bahkan untuk menghadapi seekor ular yang cukup besar untuk memakan seekor musang. Terkenal jago menangkap seekor ayam dengan tangan sendiri hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit karena gerak refleksku yang cepat.

Tapi masalahnya Sasuke bukanlah ular maupun ayam—jika kau tidak menilik ke gaya rambutnya. Masalahnya adalah aku yang tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana tingkahku jika aku menyerahkan secara langsung.

Mungkin saja aku tersandung atau mungkin saja wajahku menjadi aneh. Intinya, aku punya firasat aku akan terlihat konyol di depannya.

Tapi, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap bahwa aku istimewa di mata Sasuke. Ketika itu, dia menghampiriku dan duduk di depanku yang sedang sibuk menjelajahi dunia maya.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa pengirim onigiri serta raket itu,"

Tertarik, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang kumainkan. Aku menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu, pengirim yang menamakan dirinya 'Rose' itu adalah seorang gadis," lanjut Sasuke.

Aku tergelak, "Oh yeah, tentu saja. Kalau dia bukan seorang gay yang tergila-gila padamu,"

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Kau pikir aku main-main?" Aku tetap tak ingin berhenti menggoda Sasuke.

"Lupakanlah," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hendak beranjak pergi.

"Oke, oke, Tuan Uchiha yang tidak punya selera humor sama sekali," aku segera menahan lengan Sasuke dan menuntunnya duduk di sampingku. "Baiklah, berdasarkan spekulasi Anda, siapa pengirim itu?" aku mendekatkan ponselku padanya bak wartawan yang akan mewancarai seorang terdakwa pidana korupsi.

Sasuke menatapku lama, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai aneh—segera saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke tahu bahwa orang yang ber-_nickname_ 'Rose' itu aku?

Sasuke memberi jeda yang cukup lama hingga membuatku semakin digrogoti rasa gelisah sekaligus penasaran. Benar-benar pemuda yang menyebalkan!

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku masih belum tahu pasti," katanya kemudian, lalu terkikik geli. "Seharusnya kau bercermin bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu."

Aku meringis. Merutuki diri yang dengan mudahnya dikerjai. "Hahaha," tawaku. Sarat sekali akan paksaan.

"Sekarang, siapa yang tidak mempunyai selera humor?" sindir Sasuke mengembalikan kata-kataku.

"Ck." Kualihkan segera pandanganku darinya dan memainkan ponsel untuk menjelajahi dunia semu. Bersikap seolah-olah tak terusik oleh tatapan satiris olehnya.

Kuakui dalam hati, si jenius Uchiha itu memang lihai dalam melemparkan kembali kata-kata.

"Mungkin ini hanya pradugaku saja." Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya lagi. Tapi, aku masih saja menyelami dunia semu di ponselku.

Aku menunggu. Menunggu untuk mendengar untaian frasa yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, tidak terdengar kata apa pun. Setelahnya, aku sadar bahwa Sasuke memandangku sedari tadi. Jengah, kusimpan ponselku dalam saku rok lipit kotak-kotak bewarna hitam milikku. Seragam sekolahku.

Aku setengah mendelik padanya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha, aku mendengarkan." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, "meskipun _tadi_ aku memainkan ponsel!"

"Aku merasa tidak dihargai berbicara jika kau sibuk dengan ponselmu," terang Sasuke datar.

"Oke, maaf untuk sikapku barusan,"

"Permintaan maaf diterima,"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Masih yang tadi, tentang ber-_nickname_ 'Rose'."

"Oh, Sasukee, _pleasee_?" Aku memelas—menolak membicarakan ini.

"Karin Uzumaki,"

Hah?

"Karin Uzumaki adalah gadis yang paling mendekati kriteria 'Rose' yang kutahu,"

Mau tak mau, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuatku memasang wajah menyimak. Lagi, setelahnya aku melihat pipi Sasuke sedikit bersemu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menerkamku.

"Kuharap, dia adalah gadis itu."

Tidak, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu! Aku meyakinkan diriku. Sayangnya tidak efektif sama sekali. Kata-kata ambigu milik Sasuke mampu membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dipikiranku terus berputar.

Aku tahu, aku sebaiknya tidak menanyakan ini. Namun, aku tidak betah terus digerayangi ketidakpastian. "Apa kau jangan-jangan—"

"—Ya." Jawabnya tegas, "kurasa menyukainya."

Oh. Begitu.

Ternyata itu benar.

Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Sejak malam itu, malam saat acara ulang tahun Ino. Aku menemukannya sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Ino yang cukup luas. Dia menatapku, terkekeh dan berjalan sempoyongan menghampiriku.

"Kau cantik sekali," lirihnya ketika tepat di depanku. Tangan kekarnya memegang kedua bahuku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga tercium aroma alkohol dari napasnya.

Oh, Sasuke mabuk. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum.

Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku membeku ketika jarak kami hanya tinggal hembusan napas. Aku memejamkan mata, terlalu gemetar, lalu kurasakan kecupan singkat nan lembut tepat di sudut bibirku. Aku tersentak saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

Kudengar suaranya yang lirih menyebutkan suatu nama.

"Karin…"

Sebelum dia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lupa, sukses juga menghancurkan telak asa yang baru saja terbentuk.

Oh, sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari Sasuke? Berharap dia menyatakan cinta begitu? Tolol benar aku ini.

Esoknya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Tidak, bukannya dia tidak ingat—walaupun mungkin tidak—tapi dia tidak mengingatku tepatnya.

Karena aku, bukanlah sosok yang terlintas dipikirannya. Disukainya. Diinginkannya .

Karena aku, adalah sosok yang tak terlihat olehmu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal.

"Sasuke! Aku dapat beberapa informasi tentang Karin!" Ucapku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan mendengarkan musik.

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras! Memangnya siapa yang meminta bantuan padamu hah?" Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika aku mengucapkan kata Karin.

"Hohoho, tak perlu malu-malu begitu," candaku padanya.

Aku memang curang. Menggunakan cara ini agar aku bisa bersama Sasuke. Bagiku, lebih menyakitkan jika aku harus berpisah dengan Sasuke dibanding aku yang memendam rasa cemburu ketika Sasuke mulai menceritakan tentang gadis yang disukainya.

Silahkan saja kau katakan aku munafik, aku tidak peduli. Sungguh.

"Aku mungkin sebaiknya mengungkapkan perasaanku,"

Aku tepekur beberapa saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kulirik wajahnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, Karin kah yang membuatnya tersenyum?

Bukan aku, yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Aku segera beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sasuke. Sebelum airmataku sempat menetes dihadapannya.

Aku hanya butuh menyendiri. Aku hanya butuh menenangkan pikiran. Aku hanya sedang belajar untuk berbesar hati.

Aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi sahabat yang benar-benar baik.

.

Aku tersenyum saja ketika Ino menanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku murung. Apa sebegitu kelihatan ya? Padahal aku sendiri saja tidak sadar.

Ups, aku lupa satu hal ; Ino adalah pengamat yang sangat baik.

Aku melangkah pelan. Tatapan mataku kosong dan aku tidak merasa bersemangat akhir-akhir ini.

Apa ini rasanya patah hati ya?

Saat aku mendongak sebentar, aku baru sadar bahwa Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Teringat, aku sudah tidak berbicara padanya beberapa hari ini karena aku sengaja menyibukkan diri agar terhindar darinya.

Dia melangkah maju—melesat mendekatiku. Yang kuherankan, dia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana? Jangan menyeretku!" gertakku padanya. Dia segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku lihat kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu _refreshing_ sebentar."

Aku berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memilih ikut dengannya ke Central Park yang hanya dua blok dari sekolahku. Disisi lain, aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang saja. Perjalanan kami lalui dengan keheningan.

Dari ekor mataku, aku mengawasi Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang? Jujur, meskipun aku sudah hampir dua tahun mengenalnya, tapi tidak mudah menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Kulihat,Central Park sudah jauh lebih bagus dari yang terakhir kali kuingat. Kulihat sekelompok tupai sedang berlarian di batang pohon. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik lengan baju Sasuke dan jariku menunjuk ke arah tupai yang sedang memakan kenarinya.

Aku suka dengan sesuatu yang jarang kulihat.

"Akhirnya, kau bisa tersenyum juga."

Aku segera melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Oh ya, sebagai permintaan maaf karena menyeretmu paksa ke sini, aku akan membelikan segelas stroberi dingin untukmu. Tunggu ya,"

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah _counter_ jus buah-buahan.

Sedikitnya, aku merasa tersentuh dengan kebaikannya. Kuambil selembar foto dalam tas dan tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

Itu adalah foto Sasuke yang sedang belajar—yang kuambil secara diam-diam.

Aku… memang meyukai Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan segera menarik foto tersebut.

"Sasuke!" pekikku. Sasuke langsung membawa jauh lembar foto itu. Lalu dia membalik fotonya dan matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat di sana.

Oh tidak! Kumohon jangaan! Jangan biarkan Sasuke membaca itu!

**Sasuke Uchiha, aku menyukaimu.**

Kulihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya, lalu menatapku. "Sakura … selama ini kau—" Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan yang kulihat, matanya menatapku terluka.

Oh, tidak. Aku tahu itu pertanda buruk. Seharusnya dia tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya Sasuke menggenggam selembar foto dirinya hingga kusut, "apa kautahu? Ini menyakitkan … "

"A-aku—"

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke memotong perkataanku.

Tidak tahan oleh tekanan yang ada disekelilingku saat ini, aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Terus berlari, hingga hilang pedih peri. Hingga bebas dari iri yang bertahan selama ini.

Mendadak, tubuh bagian kananku dihantam rasa sakit yang luar biasa, hingga aku jatuh dan pandanganku menggelap.

Dengan buliran bening airmata yang perih dipipiku.

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku sekolahku seperti biasa. Kulirik pintu kelas yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Dia melirikku. Tatapan matanya kosong. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Tapi yang kutangkap adalah ekspresi sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup. Beberapa saat aku menunggu, tapi dia sepertinya tidak mengacuhkanku. Dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

Aku tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi saat ini. Aku hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. Tapi, sesuatu menyita perhatianku. Dari keningku, perlahan mengalir darah pekat dan aku segera menyekanya.

Selanjutnya, aku merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Bahkan, kurasa aku mengerang. Pandanganku memburam sebentar hingga rasa sakit itu hilang. Setelah kondisiku sedikit membaik, aku mengerling ke sekelilingku.

Alhasil, dahiku berkerut. Heran kenapa murid-murid tenang sekali belajarnya, seolah tak terganggu dengan eranganku barusan. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, darah pekat yang mengalir dari keningku tadi hilang tidak berbekas.

Ada apa ini? Apa tadi itu hanya ilusi?

Selanjutnya, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku dengan kebingungan yang menyelimuti, segera bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke," panggilku.

Dan dia masih tidak mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku mencoba lagi, "Sasuke," dan reaksi yang kudapat tetap sama. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengacukanku.

Seolah aku tidak terlihat. Seolah aku tidak ada.

"Sasuke…." Ucapku memelas, "Kumohon—"

Sasuke langsung berbalik badan meninggalkanku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengacuhkanku?

Aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa memandangku? Harus bagaimana aku bersikap, supaya kau mendengarku sekali saja?

Tak terasa, airmataku telah tumpah sedari tadi. Dan seolah belum cukup, ketika menoleh, aku mendapati sebuah cermin.

Aku langsung berteriak dan jatuh terduduk. Rasa takut membelitku dengan kuat.

Refleksiku sama sekali tidak ada di cermin!

Ada apa ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

Aku duduk meringkuk. Menangis dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di benakku.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Lantunan suara yang menyebutkan namaku, sukses membuatku mendongak.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada sesosok berjubah putih yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Sosok itu aneh, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Lebih aneh, ketika aku merasakan aura yang begitu damai terpancar darinya. Sebuah kedamaian yang tidak biasa.

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya berdiam diri. Seolah menungguku untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kau mesti kembali," ucap sosok itu.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku, sebuah cahaya darinya melesat maju masuk ke tubuhku. Sekejap, aku melihat kilasan-kilasan memori beberapa hari sebelumnya, hingga aku mengerti akan semuanya.

"Apa aku sudah … " aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sesosok itu tidak menjawab.

Sekarang, aku tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak peduli padaku, walau aku berteriak beberapa kali memanggil namanya. Sasuke bukan tidak peduli, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku yang sekarang adalah ruh.

Sesosok yang tidak terlihat olehmu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—**other side—**

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke…" lirih Sakura, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari dari tempatnya. Segera saja, Sasuke mengejar gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Tapi, Sakura yang berlari tanpa melihat, akhirnya tak bisa berkelit, tubuhnya dihantam oleh sebuah mobil sedan yang langsung kabur dan meninggalkan Sakura lantaran takut.

Langsung saja, Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sudah bersimbah darah. Gemetar yang hebat melandanya. Dan semakin sesak, ketika napas gadis itu semakin memudar seiring waktu.

"Ambulan! Panggil ambulan!" Teriaknya begitu kalut. Tak peduli bahwa kini badannya serta bajunya ternoda oleh darah.

Bertahanlah! Gadis bodoh! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku….

.

Sasuke duduk diluar. Segan mengganggu keluarga Haruno yang sedang bercengkrama dengan putri mereka yang sudah dirawat beberapa hari ini. Masih dalam keadaan koma.

"Tidaaaak! Sakuraaa!" Jeritan pilu dari nyonya Haruno benar-benar membuat Sasuke tersentak. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menekannya hingga sesak untuk sekadar menarik napas.

Tidak mungkin … Sakura….

Sasuke segera melesat masuk dalam ruangan bercat putih. Bau obat segera menyeruak dalam indera penciumannya. Dilihatnya beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter menyiapkan alat pacu jantung. Matanya segera beralih ke arah layar yang kini hanyalah segaris horizontal.

Ya. Usaha dokter menggunakan alat pacujantung akhirnya tak berhasil. Gagal.

Nyonya Haruno pingsan setelah mengetahui hal itu, dia segera dibopong oleh suaminya keluar ruangan.

Sekarang, tinggallah Sasuke dan gadis yang terbaring—Sakura.

Selangkah—

Sasuke memulai selangkah mendekati sang gadis yang menutup matanya.

—andai saja dia selangkah lebih cepat—

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan tersenyum getir.

—kau takkan berakhir seperti ini, Sakura.

Pemuda itu termangu. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis.

Takkan pernah lagi dia mendengar suara gadis itu. Takkan pernah lagi melihat tawa gadis itu ataupun senyuman hangatnya.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe melankolis tulen, meskipun begitu, dia tak mampu melawan tekanan batin.

"Kenapa … Sakura? Kau berbohong?" Sasuke tahu, ini adalah hal terdungu yang pernah dia lakukan. Berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa, tapi dia ingin mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

"Kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, mendukungku dengan Karin, padahal kau terluka,"

Takkan ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan seorang Uchiha saat ini. Dia berbahagia, tapi melukai orang terdekatnya. Orang yang selalu jadi penopangnya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Orang yang telah menjadi sahabat dalam kegelapannya.

Sial! Dia merasa buruk sekali.

"Aku … tahu, kau itulah orang yang mengirimiku bekal _onigiri_ selama ini. Maaf, aku terlalu buta untuk menyadari semua perhatian yang kau curahkan padaku. Terlalu sombong untuk sekedar berbalik melihatmu, maaf…"

Ya. Selama beberapa hari Sakura tidak masuk, Sasuke tidak menemukan kotak bekal yang berisi _onigiri_ kesukaannya. Sudah memang tidak salah lagi, Sakura adalah orang yang selama ini secara langsung dan tidak langsung, memperhatikannya.

Sasuke membawa jari-jemari Sakura dalam genggamannya. Dengan lembut, dia mencium jari kecil nan dingin milik Sakura. Dan airmata Sasuke langsung jatuh membasahi punggung Sakura.

Tak disangkanya, kehilangan Sakura akan semenyakitkan ini baginya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersadar akan dua hal ;

Sakura bukan sosok yang diinginkannya, tapi dibutuhkannya.

Dan tersadar, bahwa batas perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat sudah dilanggar jauh olehnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke malah merutuki dirinya sendiri. Andai saja dia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, dua sosok tak terlihat olehnya berada di dalam ruangan itu sejak tadi. Sakura yang melihat kejadian barusan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Papanya dan Mamanya, yang dianggapnya cukup menyebalkan dan selalu bersikap egois, ternyata bisa sehancur itu karena dirinya.

Sasuke juga, sesosok yang dia kira tidak pernah melihat dirinya, ternyata sampai menangis untuknya.

Apa selama ini dia kurang bersyukur sehingga dia selalu merasa tidak pernah terlihat? Apa dia terlalu egois sehingga yang terlihat malah orang tuanya yang bersikap egois?

"Kau mesti kembali," ucap sosok berjubah putih. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sakura tersedot dalam suatu lubang dan jatuh terlempar jauh dalam sebuah kegelapan.

.

.

**Tik. Tik.**

Perlahan, jari kecil yang ada di genggaman Sasuke bergerak. Sontak Sasuke segera melirik kelopak mata gadis yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan cermin hijau yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Sasu…" ucap Sakura lemah. Dan tanpa diperintah, Sasuke segera mendekap erat gadis yang baru saja tersadar dan mengucapkan namanya.

Bahagia, akhirnya Sakura kembali padanya.

"Sasu … sakit…."

Terimakasih, Tuhan….

—**epilog—**

**One year later…**

"Sasu, aku ingin belajar berjalan lagi," Sakura berucap dan membuat Sasuke berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya. Sasuke perlahan menuntun gadis itu untuk berjalan kembali. Memberikan lengannya untuk menjadi pegangan seorang sahabat yang dia sayangi.

"Sakura, kau kan gadis dengan nama samara 'Rose'? dan kau menyukaiku kan?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sefrontal itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi mengingat si pemuda adalah tipe yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, tak ada alasan untuk berkelit lagi.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu, Sasuke. Nah, sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi hingga susah payah menuntunku begini, sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?" tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu dan membebanimu dengan perasaan bersalah padaku."

"Bukan perasaan bersalah yang membuatku begini Sakura," bantah Sasuke. Bukan perasaan bersalahlah yang membuatnya ingin berada di samping gadis itu. Dia menarik napas kuat-kuat sebelum menghempaskannya, "Aku hanya merasa … peraduanku adalah **disisimu**,"

Sungguh sebuah pernyataan yang signifikan bagi Sakura. Pernyataan yang membuatnya tersadar ; sesosoknya berubah, dari **tidak terlihat** menjadi **terlihat**.

Tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Tidak ada kepura-puraan lagi.

Tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri untuk terlihat berarti bagi orang lain. Karena suatu saat akan kau temukan tempat orang-orang yang bisa melihat segala yang ada pada dirimu dan menerimamu apa adanya jika kau tidak menyerah.

"Sahabat," Sakura mulai berucap, "adalah orang-orang yang selalu ada untuk kita kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu. Kalau begitu apa kau mau jadi sahabatku, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura tergelak, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Bukankah kita selama i—"

"—Menjadi pendampingku, Haruno Sakura," potong Sasuke tak sabar.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau yang barusan berkata bahwa sahabat itu adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk kita?"

"I-iya memang begitu,"

"Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku dalam menjalani kehidupan ini?"

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke mungkin adalah seorang yang oportunis. Sesungguhnya, dia hanya belajar mempertahankan apa yang dimiliki saat ini.

Syukuri dan hargai apa yang ada padamu saat ini, karena hal itu takkan abadi bersamamu—itulah prinsip Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau Uchiha!" geram Sakura ketika pipinya dicium seenaknya.

"Oh, kau mau tambah?" balas Sasuke enteng. Keterkejutan di wajah Sakura membuatnya semakin ingin menggoda gadis itu, "Kita sudah resmi pacaran kan?"

"Aku tidak ada bilang 'iya', kan? " Bantah Sakura, "dan maaf saja, cara menembakmu seperti barusan kutolak. Kau kutolak, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Kalau begitu, akan kucium kau seribu kali sampai kau menerimaku,"

.

**END**

**.**

Sesi curhatan Author, cekidot!

.

Asataganagaaaa, gilaaaa, kenapa endingnya malah begini? Sasuke very OOC XD. Sebenarnya nih, Caca mau buat endingnya ya ngenes, tapi rasanya gak tega juga =.=

Mungkin para readers pada bingung kali ya, kok cepet banget perasaan Sasuke berubah ke Sakura. Sebenarnya, dimulai dari Sasu yang mulai akrab ke Saku, dia udah mulai ngerasa ada felling gitu, tapi berhubung lebih dari setengah isi fic adalah memakai POV Sakura, maka Caca tidak bisa mengeksplor perasaan Sasuke. Jadi, itulah penyebabnya, di bagian yang mendekati akhir, Caca memakai POV 3 agar bisa menjelaskan dan (semoga) menutupi plot hole.

Tahu kata 'kita akan tersadar kita membutuhkan sesuatu kalau sesuatu itu telah hilang'? Nah, itu juga yang Ally terapkan dalam fic ini.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan. Karena ini cumadibuat satu setengah jam :p

Terimakasih sudah membaca minna :D

Review?


End file.
